


yahaha! you found me

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: pour mon amour ;; 1.“To be honest, as this world goes, is to be one man picked out of ten thousand.”♡





	yahaha! you found me

i checked out "hamlet" at the library  
just as i checked out hamlet (( _finger guns_ ))  
\+ i'll remember it for time + time  
because i taped the receipt into my journal.

if you would ask me what position i would be now in about a month ago, i wouldn't even consider the POSSIBILITY of meeting someone as great as [ ]

you don't feel real, like reprogrammed reality. awareness spikes awakeness in me 

tu es les fleurs que j'ai oublié j'ai planté l'année dernière  
tu es un rêve que je pourrais pas secouer le matin  
tu es chaque aspiration qui se réalise  
tu es satisfait, tu es soulagé

our living room is lit only by a few lamps + a paused telly  
bare feet on a cold floor,  
your hands on my hips,  
you shuffle your feet with mine, stopping short of falling  
the room is filled with the overwhelming presence of our love

the music stopped long ago

revenant de kroger, nous sommes assis à une table en train de manger de la glace ensemble  
i live for your "stoo--awpppp", for your dorky impressions,  
for your voice,  
for your laughs,  
for everything about you  
+  
everything of you

people always warn that roses comes with thorns  
past glitches + viruses have coded me average roses but you provide me with climbing pinkie roses

>>(the difference: one has thorns! the other doesn't. totally had to google "roses without thorns?")

you are comfort

you're late october, you're mid-november  
you're early january

i think about you when i wake up,  
when i go to sleep  
when i'm doing the dishes,  
when i'm doing anything, really

you jolted my soul alive + now all i think + feel is l'électricité de notre amour

my larynx keeps in direct contact with my heart + my mind  
in collective agreement that i talk about you  
\+ talk about you  
\+ talk about you  
\+ parler, parler, parler, à propos de tu

you make my head spin,  
my heart ache,  
my feet waver

have i ever smiled so big for so long? 

you have my attention

you are; "michelle, i'm finally in love"  
"my boyfriend told me that i was cute while impersonating skeletor"  
"my boyfriend is so perfect, with his perfect long hair + his perfect blue eyes + his perfect everything"

\-- can you believe that just now, at 2:55 (00:55 for you) i just had a wave of dizziness, + had to pause writing because you keep making the loveliest sounds? i've never had anyone cry tears of happiness for me before, + i'm still trying to wrap my head around it. 

i have never been so sure of anything as i am that i want to spend the rest of my life with you

3:05/1:05 "i've dreamed about you for years, + you never had a face. but now you do." 

i've never knew what happiness i could achieve  
i've never had random giggle fits with someone before

dance with me ;; in our house, in walmart, in a macadonaldu. i don't care what others think. 

time has no meaning  
how many all nighters have we pulled already?  
have i spent a single night without you since we've been together? 

nous sommes entrés dans un labyrinthe de nos émotions + perdues,  
conversations d'émotions enterrées  
emotions that have taken years to bury  
surfacing just as raw

\------------------

_milk ghost - samedi dernier à 16:30_  
_me too_  
_it gets really windy in my slight canyon_  
_here you know what_  
_picture this for me_  
_were together on a couch, in a small house_  
_theres one window_  
_were wrapped up in a blanket_  
_its thundering, the rain beating against the roof_  
_the lightning lights up the window_  
_youre warm_  
_i have my face against yours_  
_its just us_  
_the only people in the world_  
_sharing the moment_  
_the room is full of our emotion for one another_  
_the wind howls outside because even the weather wants want we have_  
_each other._  
_i love you baby_

i count the seconds between lightning + the thunder  
i count the days between you + me

all i have ever wanted was love's storm  
do you know what it's like  
to constantly go throughout my house,  
switching off the lights to pretend like life is as i'd like?

bad habits are hard to shake,  
\+ when i turn them off now,  
i think about how you wouldn't mind 

pleurez pas pour l'étranger qui, autrefois, habitait vos os  
you are here + you are now,  
+  
3:41/1:41 30 mai 2017, je suis désespérément amoureux de matthew cory-stephen prince-hamlet  
+  
i am not worried about any past transgressions,  
i am not worried about your past mistakes  
i am worried about your redbull intake

-

milk ghost - Aujourd'hui à 03:47 (1:47, your time)  
i heard your mic drop and was concerned  
i know you have to be quiet to write baby girl

-  
you're collapsing onto [ ] after a day of just wanting to relax  
it's cold cold cold, baby, i know

you give me the same feeling as having a big, fluffy cat purring on my lap

everything i believed about myself changed when i met you  
i believed that i would, in a likely sense, be alone  
\+ i was completely content with that  
but now that i've taken a hit of you,  
i don't think i can quit  
(they always warn that you can get addicted quickly)

i can kiss you every morning + every night  
it will be rude, but you will be talking to me + my eyes will linger a bit too long on your lips + i won't be able to resist  
in a few years it will be  
you  
+  
me

_rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattles me, rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattles me, rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattles me, rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattlesnake, rattles me_

i didn't tell you about how i love prose poetry, but you started coughing up flower after flower after flower + soon enough i had a garden in front of our home without even buying any. you kept asking me if the lilies were good enough, or if the apple blossoms looked fine. you even apologised to me for the lotus you supported with your tears. how could i ever deny such beauty? get it through your head; your words shake me to the core. i'm nothing less than in awe

i was happy with my unhappy  
i am happy with my happy! 

comfort has never made itself so present

lights off,  
rain hitting the window  
we have a few plants set up, i have roses in clear vases next to the window  
your head is resting on my lap,  
one of my hands is playing with your hair  
the other is holding one of yours

my head, my body, is spinning  
4:43/2:43, you know exactly how to send shivers throughout every fibre of my being

baby, how do you make me get teary eyed so easily?  
how is it that despite my last name being prince, you're the first to treat me like royalty?

i cuddle my stuffed animal every night,  
i use two blankets  
i have many pillows

but nothing makes me feel cozier than you, + me, 4:50/2:50, playing lofi + slow music  
occasional giggling + "i love you" "i love youuu" 

-  
milk ghost - dimanche dernier à 01:35  
_we can be different from everyone else_  
our own thing  
-

i want my skin to burn with your kisses  
like a vine, i want you wrapped around me  
i'll welcome with open arms  
\+ held breath

i've read from mountain, from modern, from [ ]  
your words effect me like no other

5:02/3:02 you're kinda humming, kinda singing to me. a simple "dododooo dadadoooododoo" but it's working wonders. i'm so hopelessly in love with you + it's times like these that reminds me harshly 

5:04/3:04 "♪iiii love you, i'mmm in love with you♫" my heart is melting  
5:06/3:06 i just had to grab my face because you decided to sing out my name + it's making me so happy. you make me so happy. there's butterflies + moths alike swarming my chest + my mind. how can i write when you're turning me into mush?

i know i get really excited over random little things, + usually that makes me nervous but you get excited along with me

everything is in line  
with how it's meant to be  
you + i are meant to be 

forever crept up on me unexpectedly one night, rolling over my bones + settling in as reality  
i still have to pinch my arms every now + then

**Author's Note:**

> heureux 1er mois ♡ le premier à beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus. je t'aime, bonbon. ♡


End file.
